1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a toner supplying apparatus to supply an image forming apparatus with toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a separate toner supplying apparatus usable in an image forming apparatus is mounted to a predetermined position on the image forming apparatus, toner is supplied from the toner supplying apparatus to a developing unit of the image forming apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional toner supplying apparatus used in an image forming apparatus.
In FIG. 1, a supplying part 11 of a toner supplying apparatus 1 is mounted in a fixing part 5 of an image forming apparatus 3. The toner supplying apparatus 1 includes a toner tank 10 and the supplying part 11 which is formed at one side of the toner tank 10. The supplying part 11 is formed in a substantially hollow cylindrical shape and a toner supplying hole 13 for discharging toner is provided on an outer circumference of the supplying part 11. A slide shutter 15 is formed in a substantially hollow cylindrical shape and has an outer diameter corresponding to an inner diameter of the supplying part 11 so the slide shutter 15 can slide relative to the supplying part 11. A toner outlet 17 facing the toner supplying hole 13 of the supplying part 11 is formed at the slide shutter 15. Accordingly, if the slide shutter 15 is slidingly moved to one side and the toner outlet 17 is aligned with the toner supplying hole 13, toner in the toner tank 10 may flow through the toner outlet 17 to the toner supplying hole 13, and if a body of the slide shutter 15 closes the toner supplying hole 13, discharge of the toner may be blocked. The fixing part 5 of the image forming apparatus 3 is molded in a substantially hollow cylindrical shape, and includes an operating projection 7 to operate the slide shutter 15 of the toner supplying apparatus 1. Additionally, a toner inlet 9 facing the toner supplying hole 13 of the toner supplying apparatus 1 is mounted on a lower side of the fixing part 5. Accordingly, if the supplying part 11 of the toner supplying apparatus 1 is mounted in the fixing part 5 of the image forming apparatus 3, the toner supplying hole 13 of the toner supplying apparatus 1 may face the toner inlet 9 of the image forming apparatus 3. At this time, the slide shutter 15 is slid to one side by the opening projection 7 of the fixing part 5, so the toner outlet 17 of the slide shutter 15 may also face the toner supplying hole 13. Therefore, the toner outlet 17, toner supplying hole 13, and toner inlet 9 are in fluid communication with each other, and thus the toner in the toner tank 10 may be supplied to the image forming apparatus 3 by the slide shutter 15.
When the toner in the toner tank 10 runs out, the toner supplying apparatus 1 is separated from the fixing part 5 to fill the toner tank 10 with new toner. The slide shutter 15 is slid in a reverse direction by a return spring (not illustrated) to block the toner supplying hole 13.
The slide shutter 15 is formed of an injection molding product, and there is a need for a regular gap between the outer surface of the slide shutter 15 and the inner surface of the supplying part 11 so that the slide shutter 15 can slide relative to the supplying part 11 of the toner tank 10. However, since toner particles are very fine, the toner may flow out of the toner tank 10 through the gap between the slide shutter 15 and the supplying part 11, and the toner supplying hole 13. In other words, the slide shutter 15 does not sufficiently seal the toner tank 10 to prevent leakage of the stored toner.
Additionally, if the toner is attached to the outer circumference of the slide shutter 15, it is impossible for the slide shutter 15 to easily slide along the inner surface of the supplying part 11. In this situation, when the toner supplying apparatus 1 is separated from the image forming apparatus 3, the slide shutter 15 cannot move, and as a result separation can only be performed when the toner supplying hole 13 is opened. Accordingly, toner remaining in the toner tank 10 flows out and contaminates the environment.